Rotating sensory devices also known as fidget toys or gadget toys, are self-regulation tools to help with focus, attention, calming, and active listening. More particularly, Fidgets and Gadgets are devices that provide the sensory input that many children and adults with special needs such as autism and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) to help them mitigate symptoms of such disorders. Whether it is visual or tactile, the self-regulation rotary devices have the power to capture an individual's attention, making the sensory device a powerful reinforcer in applied behavioral analysis programs.
For educators and therapists, it is easy to point out a restless individual. The individual who is always restless in his/her seat, the individual who is always getting up to use the bathroom, the individual who is constantly tapping his/her foot, rummaging through things on their desk, or picking at a name tag. Individuals with these forms of special needs hinder their own learning and productivity because of their short attention spans. This nervousness and excess energy can and often does continue for a lifetime.
Research has confirmed the importance of movement and sensory input while learning and working, and focus is enhanced when sensory input devices are introduced. Students and adults with a medical diagnosis of ADHD showed significant improvement academically and in the work environment. What is needed is a device that will incorporate the benefits of the sensory input device with a means of communication and expression.